


Veritas

by Ceares



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very mild spoilers for general series.  Thanks to Felicia for looking it over, and for hooking me on the damn show in the first place.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> very mild spoilers for general series. Thanks to Felicia for looking it over, and for hooking me on the damn show in the first place.

Julia knocks back the last of the wine in her glass and stands up, stumbling slightly. Sean stands up to catch her, steady her, like he always does. Christian, leaning back, legs stretched out, on the couch opposite them, laughs.

"Whoa, easy on the hooch there, Julia!"

It's a grace period for them, one of the few they get now and then when their lives aren't imploding. She looks at Sean who still has an arm on hers, and she thinks fuck it! In vino, veritas--and that's as good an excuse as any when she leans in and up and kisses Sean. The taste of him is as familiar as her own, and she sighs as she pulls away, leaving him looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

They aren't together, but they aren't with anybody else. None of them are right now. Something else that's rare. Sean clings slightly when she steps back, and that's so _him_ as well. She looks over at Christian who is watching them silently--the envy/anger/pain on his face quickly masked when he notices her looking. He smirks, and shrugs, setting his own glass on the coffee table and stands up.

"I guess that's my cue to vacate the premises."

She steps in front of him, hands flat against his chest, and she has to--barefooted-- stand on tip-toe this time. Christian tries to devour her mouth, still, always in competition with Sean. She hears Sean curse and make distressed noises in the background, reaches out to grab him as he tries to push past them. She has one hand still clenched in the blue silk of Christian's shirt, and one wrapped around Sean's wrist, and her heart is beating a tattoo in her chest.

She takes a deep breath, and pulls Sean's hand between the two of them. Christian gets it first and his eyes widen with something like admiration. When Sean realizes, he blanches and tries to pull back.

"No."

"Why not? You've done it before." She'd heard the story in one of Sean's super-sharing moments. It had stayed in the back of her mind until now, until this.

He shakes his head. "That was different. It wasn't _real_."

"Oh for the love of God! Sean get your ass in the fucking bedroom."

"Please, Sean." She never knows who he responds to, but he follows them anyway, and when he hesitates by the door, she reaches out and takes his hand again, pulling him in.

++++++++++

She leans down and kisses Christian, wet and sloppy, her tongue lapping at his, and then she turns back to Sean, kissing him the same way. She repeats it over and over until it's once more Christian who clues in. He presses up, the movement driving his cock deeper into her, and she gasps with pleasure. He reaches around her and cups Sean's head, bringing their mouths together. Sean tries to jerk back, but Christian holds on and after a moment Sean relaxes into the kiss, moaning slightly.

Julia closes her eyes, sound and sensation washing over her as she comes.

Later she'll marvel at the way nobody finds their arrangement strange, not even the kids. But now, she wonders why they didn't do this twenty-years ago, except they weren't ready for it then. Or at least she and Sean weren't. She thinks Christian might have always been ready for this. She thinks, as she watches him card his fingers through Sean's hair, feels his arm curl around her, it might be everything he's ever _really_ wanted.  



End file.
